


Dare

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dares Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com

Running a hand through his spiky blonde hair, Ray absently chewed at a toothpick. He was bored to death. Spending the morning pushing papers was not his idea of a productive day. He would have rather been out on the street. Now that was where the action was! He could run down a suspect, he could kick 'em in the head. The best part of it all would be him driving his GTO all over the city, not being stuck in the hard wooden chair beneath his ass.

Looking up, he watched his friend and unofficial partner, Benton Fraser. The dark haired Mountie seemed more than content as he worked his way through another file. May he had trained himself to do meaningless paperwork at the consulate, but Ray knew that underneath the calm exterior, the man had to be going just as nuts as he was.

Fraser paused in his flipping through a folder, his eyes tracking something. Looking to where Fraser's eyes now rested, Ray smiled inwardly. Francesca was stretching up to reach a pile of papers on a high shelf, her already short leather skirt hiked enticingly up her thighs. *Fraser, you dog you.*

When Francesca's hand wrapped around the papers and she went to turn, Fraser quickly dropped his gaze. Ray was the one caught. Francesca looked him directly in the eyes as she tugged her skirt down. Giving him a nasty look, she walked back to her desk.

Taking the toothpick from his lips, Ray narrowed his eyes at Fraser. It was all an act. It had to be. He had just caught Fraser ogling Francesca and he had expertly avoided being caught doing it. If Fraser thought he was going to stick him with the title of pig, he had another thing coming.

"You are such a fake."

Fraser looked up at him, his face a mask of innocence and confusion. "Pardon?"

"You. You're a fake. I caught 'ya starin' at Frannie's ass."

Fraser's eyes widened slightly and he dropped his gaze down to the folder in his lap and continued looking through it.

Ray smiled. Avoiding him wasn't going to work since he was sitting directly across from him. "Here I thought you were Mister Nice and now I know the truth. You're nothin' but a horny bastard like the rest of us."

Fraser looked up at Ray, clearly shocked. Or at least that's the face he presented to Ray. Ray on the other hand would have none of it. "Oh quit with the looks. I caught you, you're busted. You watched her get the file and you stared so hard at her ass that if you were Superman, you would've burned a hole through her skirt."

"Ray, I don't..."

"Yes, you do."

Ray gave him an evil smile. "I thought that Mounties didn't lie? You're sittin' here in front of me, lyin' yer ass off. You have the hots for Frannie don't 'cha'."

Fraser stared back at Ray, his mouth opened to say something, then it snapped shut and he dropped his head back down and continued to work on the file.

Ray snickered and chewed on the toothpick. "You're chicken. You're afraid to ask her out 'cause you know she'll say yes and then one thing will lead to another. You'll go out to dinner, back to your place, then you and she'll do the nasty and then you'll have to worry about what her big brother would say about that. I'm right aren't I?"

Fraser remained silent, but Ray knew he had hit his mark as he watched Fraser jaw tighten and his lips thin into a tight line. He couldn't resist himself. "I dare you to go over and ask Frannie out."

Fraser barely glanced at him.

"I double dare you to ask her out and not end up sleepin' with her."

Fraser's hands stilled on the papers, the tips of his ears growing slightly pink were the only indication that Ray was irritating him.

Leaning forward over the desk, Ray smirked. "I double dog dare ya' to ask Frannie out."

Fraser finally looked up at him, his eyes narrowed, his voice tight. "Don't be so childish Ray."

"Hey, I'm not bein' childish. I have no problem askin' women out. You on the other hand have no problem goin' home and spankin' the monkey on a regular basis instead of hittin' the real thing."

Fraser tilted his head slightly to the side. "Ray...I don't own a monkey and if I were to acquire such an animal, I wouldn't spank it. Studies have shown that most marsupials do not respond to physical correction."

Ray stared back at Fraser, then shook his head, his voice growing loud. "Don't be such a freak!"

Lowering his voice back down, Ray smirked as he made a discreet hand gesture. "Spankin' the monkey Fraze."

Fraser looked at his hand gesture, then quickly tucked his head back down, his ears and neck glowing a bright red.

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you do that alot don't 'cha. And I bet you picture Frannie while you're doin' it."

Fraser stopped what he was doing, then closed the folder. Dropping it on Ray's desk he stood and made a beeline over to Francesca's desk.

Ray smiled as he watched an obviously nervous Fraser, pull and tug at the collar of his serge. He could tell that he was saying something good because Francesca's eyes lit up. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Francesca's voice sounded excited, her expression animated.

When Fraser turned and came back to Ray's desk, he practically marched over. Grabbing his coat and hat, he looked directly at Ray. "I am not chicken and I don't...I'm not afraid of her."

Ray smiled brightly at him. "You asked her out?"

Fraser hesitated, then gave him a curt nod. "Yes."

"When are you goin' out?"

"Tonight."

"Where're ya' takin' her?"

Fraser shuffled from one foot to the other as he cast a look over his shoulder at Francesca, who saw him look at her and smiled back at him. He jerked his head back around to face Ray. "Francesca said that it would be better if we ate at her home."

Ray took the tooth pick from his mouth. Standing, he walked up to Fraser and whispered in his ear. "Frannie's family is leavin' today to go an' visit her aunt in Florida. It looks like you won't have to be boppin' the bishop tonight."

Chuckling evilly, Ray sat on the edge of his desk and watched as Fraser's face turned beat red. Without saying a word, Fraser turned and walked out of the bullpen.

Placing the toothpick back in his mouth, Ray idly chewed on it as he looked across the room at Francesca. He let his eyes run over her figure, the way the crop top clung to her, the smoothness of her legs, the shortness of her skirt.

Shaking his head, he flopped back down at his desk and pulled out another file. Fraser was one lucky bastard. While he would be eating a tv dinner and watching the Bears, Fraser would be getting a great meal and some damn hot sex.

END


End file.
